Tyranna
"We went through a time where he just ate everything he found. It wasn't fun" - on Falon's habits Tyranna is the mysterious individual, of magical origin it seems, that appeared to the Party soon after they had entered the Tomb of the Fallen Scepter. Possessing a close tie to the pair of crows, Falon '''and '''Din, they seemingly act as her eyes and ears. Despite her sudden appearance and curious motives, she seems pleasant and jovial, taking a relaxed attitude to everything that followed. Background Nothing is known of her background at all, though she possesses significantly strong magical ability, as shown to the Party during their fight with the Monstrous Centipede. Similar to Balbus she is able to conjure mundane light, though in her case in the form of a perpetual wisp of light, and is capable of concussive blasts of air, among other things. At some point she trained the crows, Falon '''and '''Din, well enough that they can follow her commands and, to her belief, understand everything she says to them. Falon did seem intelligent enough to recognize Balbus, notice the tone of conversation between Elora and his master, as well as fly away at the start of the fight with the centipede. Involvement The first appearance she made was after the fight in the Skeletal Hallway had settled, with first Kynedrin and then Vay hearing a cawing sound and then what would later be revealed as an earlier portcullis retreating back into its holding place. Vay sped off to find out what it was, Elora noticing and following after him. Picking up his torch from the hallway where he had been trapped, he noticed the portcullis was gone. Confused, he then shifted into a defensive stance as he saw the silhouette of a figure approaching, something winged on its shoulder, as the clicking of wood on stone accompanied each step. Vay threw a torch in their direction, hoping to see something or make them stop, only for Tyranna to deflect it with little effort, though her features were revealed with the flickering of the flame. Having expected something more aggressive looking and violent, they were both caught off guard with the young appearance of this figure. Elora called out for her to identify herself, which she happily did. Introducing herself calmly and pleasantly, she said she was there to observe and perhaps help, curious as to how far this group would get after so many had failed before. Drystan emerged and asked who she was again, and Tyranna motioned that there was no need for weapons, noticing the young man reach instinctively for his daggers. When asked how she knew about them, she said her crow '''Falon '''had informed her of its earlier interaction with Balbus and Caspar in the Keep above. Thus warned of new adventurers, she quickly made her way to them, though exactly how or where she came from is a mystery to the group. Thus accompanying them on their march through the Tomb, she took a pleasant and relaxed attitude to the whole ordeal, helping them to decipher some items that were taken from the tombs, having a playful exchange with Elora after Falon had snatched a ring from her hand. When Drystan, Elora and Vay explored a crevasse in the wall past the first set of coffins, she stood outside with Kynedrin, Balbus and Caspar. Upon the explosion of the giant centipede out of the hole soon afterwards, she instantly leapt to the defence of everyone present, attacking the beast with fierce spells and imbuing their weapons via some unknown spell. Balbus was instantly drawn to her, her magic proving similar to his in its primal nature and raw power. The two formed a playful rivalry throughout the battle, and they shared watch duties when the Party decided to make camp after the beast was slain. It wasn't until the morning after that more questions were asked of her, where Vay asked her how far into the Tomb she has gone, while Elora asked her more about who she was, still distrusting of her. Answering the first question with a repeat of earlier, that she had never been down here before, she then said to Elora that some things are better as a last minute reveal, and she didn't want to spoil the fun by spilling everything now. She did reiterate that she was here to observe, always having been curious of what was down here, and she wanted to prevent more travellers meeting their doom down below, like the many poor souls they have seen so far. She hasn't said anything much since, mostly sticking with Kynedrin and Balbus as the rest of the party have explored the shrines. Category:Human Category:Mage Category:NPC Allies Category:Temporary Members